Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais/Mülleimer
Re: Sig Das wäre natürlich klasse. Aber da ich noch in ca. 10 anderen Wikis aktiv bin, müsste ich das alles ändern. Und ich bin gerade dabei, den Umzug der Fanfiction Monster Wiki ins MuM-Wiki zu überwachen, schreibe in anderen Wikis sehr viel und habe Schule ;-) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:37, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich sehe kein Problem in meiner Sig. Und bitte entschuldige mich jetzt, ich muss alle Bilder vom FFMW ins MuM übertragen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:58, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So, wie du die Sig vorgeschlagen hast, ist es mir zu umständlich. Ginge es nicht auch mit Wenn nicht, dann sag ich nur: Adieu Memory-Alpha. Denn wenn ihr solche Paragraphenreiter seid, dann bin ich hier fehl am Platz. 16:35, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Dazu muss ich noch sagen: In den anderen Wikis, in denen ich arbeite, gibt es keine Vorlage:Signatur. Und die Überall anzulegen ist mir zu viel Arbeit. 16:37, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Einverstanden. -- 16:41, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Also ginge das mit der Vorlage:Matoro20/Signatur in Ordnung? 11:05, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, mein "Einverstanden" bezog sich auf deine persönliche Schlussfolgerung. Das Problem ist die Erstellung einer Benutzerseite im Vorlagennamensraum. Eine Sig-Seite gehört in eine Unterseite deiner Benutzerseite, sonst nirgendswo hin. Da ändert auch ein anderer Seitentitel nichts dran. Also weder Vorlage:Matoro20/Signatur noch Vorlage:Matoro20/Vorlage. Der Platz dafür wäre z.B. Benutzer:Matoro20/Sig o.ä. Und wie immer gibt es auch die Möglichkeit der Standardsignatur. Danke, -- 11:10, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ne Idee. Da ich in den anderen Wikis gestern die Vorlagen auf Matoro20/Signatur verschoben habe, gibt das viel arbeit, sie noch mal zu verschieben. Wenn Vorlage:Matoro20/Sig geht, dann könnte ich Matoro20/Signatur hier anlegen und nach Matoro20/Sig verschieben. Wäre das Problem damit gelöst? Wenn nicht, dann eben doch: Adieu Memory-Alpha. Dann muss ein anderer den Sulu NKZ Artikel vervollständigen... 11:13, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mir fällt grad auf, dass ich das dann wenn nach Vorlage:Benutzer:Matoro20/Signatur verschieben muss. Aber ginge das denn in Ordnung? 11:14, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Also gut, gerne nochmal. Ich nehme an, du bist während deiner Arbeit an den vielen Wikis schon einmal dem Begriff Namensraum oder Namespace begegnet. Wir haben hier z.B. den Artikelnamensraum, die Namensräume Vorlage, Forum, Datei, Memory Alpha, MediaWiki usw mit entsprechenden NR'en für Diskussionen. Und eben auch den Namensraum "Benutzer"; hier und nur hier gehören benutzerbezogene Seiten hinein, dazu zählt auch eine Signatur. So etwas gehört nicht den Namensraum Vorlage, sondern ausschließlich in den NR Benutzer. Dort ist deine Benutzerseite und als Unterseite dieser deiner Benutzerseite ist eine Signaturseite sehr gut aufgehoben. Die Sig gehört nicht in den Vorlagennamensraum, weil das eben nicht der richtige Platz dafür ist. Ob die Seite Vorlage:Matoro20/Sig, Vorlage:Matoro20/Signatur, Vorlage:Matoro20/Matoro20 oder Vorlage:Matoro20/Badewannenstöpsel heißt, ich vollkommen irrelevant. Es ist der falsche Namensraum, d.h. ich betone den Unterschied zwischen [[Vorlage:Matoro20/Sig|'''Vorlage:Matoro20/Sig]] und [[Benutzer:Matoro20/Sig|'Benutzer':Matoro20/Sig]]. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, gebe ich gerne auch weitere Erläuterungen. -- 11:25, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich komm erst wieder hierher zurück, wenn ihr diese bescheuerte Regelung geändert habt. (Aber bitte lass meine Disku und meine Seite stehen) 11:31, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::@Matoro: Dann Good Bye und ein schönes Leben noch! Ich versthe das nicht. Wo ist das Problem die Vorlage in den richtigen Namensraum zu verschieben? Wo is der Aufwand? Und was ist daran bescheuert? Das ist nur logisch! Bin jetzt nicht der große Experte aber warum muss du dann in allen anderen Wikis auch was verschieben? -- 11:52, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Weil ich in meinen Einstellungen die Vorlage als Vorlageneinbindung hab. Und da muss ich in allen wikis die Vorlagen ändern. 11:55, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Moment, niemand leckt hier irgendjemanden. Matoro20, bitte reiß dich zusammen-- 11:57, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::: 1. In der Zeit, die du für diese Diskussion verschwendet hast, hättest Du die Vorlagen vermutlich schon zweimal in allen Wikis ändern können. 2. Ich kann mich da nur Shisma anschließen, dein schlechtes Benehmen hier ist so nicht hinnehmbar. Kannst Du deine beleidigende Äußerung bitte entfernen --Joe-le 12:05, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::also, ich sehe ein das dies ein beschissener Zustand ist, das ein User eine wikia-weite Signatur hat, während sich nicht alle Wikia-Wikis einig sind, wo man seine Signatur speichern darf. Andererseits sollte man den Vorlagen-Namensraum IMO nicht mit benutzerbezogenen Seiten verunreinigen. Unser Problem ist das einige Wiki-Richtlinien scheinbar unter einander inkompatibel sind. Das ist nicht Plasmarelais schuld und kein Grund ihn zu beleidigen-- 12:16, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Bitte sehr. Beleidigung entfernt. Ich wer hier trotzdem nicht weitermachen. Tut mir sehr leid, aber ich hab keine Lust hier zu arbeiten, wenn ihr wegen so einer Kleinigkeit so einen Wind macht. 12:26, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::tut mir leid. ich hab das mal mit Avatar besprochen. ich denke die beste Lösung für das Problem währe, dir für dieses Wiki einen eigenen Account an zu legen. aber hat sich ja jetzt eh erledigt :/ -- 12:36, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Das wollt ich auch grad vorschlagen. -- 12:40, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Blu ray FGNJ HMV.com verkauft seit Ende Dezember 2009 Star Trek 11 als DVD und als Blueray. Habe mir zu erst die DVD gekauft und dann bin ich noch mal zu HMV London und habe die DVD gegen die drei Blu rays in der Bluray Disc Huelle umgetauscht. Mein Problem ist nun ich habe weder ein Bluray Laufwerk noch einen Blurayplayer. Vielleicht kauft sich jemand mal diese Dezember DVD und BluRay Disc Huelle (2 Blu ray Discs) und schaut sich das mal an. Ein Laufwerk kostet 52 Euro und ein Player (Bluray PC World) ist schon fuer 99 Pfund zu haben.82.109.84.114 20:57, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Oha. -- 20:59, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC)